Genes differentially expressed in human bladder tumors will be identified. Expression of these gene products in multiple independently derived bladder tumors and diverse normal tissues will be characterized. This study will focus on those gene products recurrently expressed in different tumors but either not expressed or expressed at significantly reduced levels in normal tissues. Full length cDNA corresponding to the selected genes will be isolated and the immunogenicity of these gene products will be evaluated for use as vaccines for bladder cancer. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: This research is directed at developing vaccines for prevention and therapy of bladder cancer.